gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glamorous
|image = Fergie-Glamorous.png |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Non Stop Pop FM |artist = Fergie feat. Ludacris |genre = Pop, R&B |year = 2007 }} is a song performed by Fergie featuring Ludacris featured in the radio station Non Stop Pop FM in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :Are you ready? :(If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home) :You say :(If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home) :G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah :G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S :We flying first class up in the sky :Pop the champagne :Living the life in the fast lane :I won't change :By the glamorous :Oh, the flossy, flossy :(Are you ready?) :(Chorus) :The glamorous :The glamorous, glamorous (The glamorous life) :By the glamorous :Oh, the flossy, flossy :Wear them gold and diamonds rings :All them things don't mean a thing :Chaperones and limousines :Shopping for expensive things :I be on the movie screens :Magazines and bougie scenes :I'm not clean, I'm not pristine :I'm no queen, I'm no machine :I still go to Taco Bell :Drivethrough, raw as hell :I don't care, I'm still real no matter how many records I sell :After the show or after the Grammys I like to go cool out with the family :Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang :And now I'm in... :First class up in the sky :Pop the champagne :Living the life in the fast lane :And I won't change :By the glamorous :Oh, the flossy, flossy :(Chorus) :I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams :You deserve nothing but all the finer things :Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us :I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us :Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce to support your shoe fetish :Lifestyles so rich and famous :Robin Leach will get jealous :Half a million for the stones :Taking trips from here to Rome :So if you ain't got no money take your broke ass home :G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah :G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S :We flying first class up in the sky :Pop the champagne :Living the life in the fast lane :And I won't change :By the glamorous, oh :The flossy flossy :(Chorus x2) :We flying first class up in the sky :Pop the champagne :Living the life in the fast lane :And I won't change :By the glamorous, oh :The flossy flossy :(Chorus x2) :I got problems up to here :I got people in my ear :Telling me these crazy things that I don't want to know :(Fuck y'all) :I've got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank all the fans :I'd like to thank :Thank you really though :'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days :When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope :Damn, It's been a long road :And the industry is cold :I'm glad my daddy told me so :He let his daugther know :(If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) :My daddy told me so :(If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) :He let his daughter know :(If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) :My daddy told me so :(If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) :He let his daughter know Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Non Stop Pop FM